


The Wolverine (Prince Ali)

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel Disney Songs [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, Prince Ali - Freeform, RIP Robin Williams, Wade is the Genie, Wolverine - Freeform, Wolverine Origins, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the Disney song "Prince Ali" from the animated 1992 classic "Aladdin".</p><p>Logan is Aladdin and Wade is the Genie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolverine (Prince Ali)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care if no one likes these, they're fun for me to make.

Make way!

For the Wolverine!

Say: "Hey!"

For the Wolverine!

 

Hey, clear the way, through this roadside bar

Hey you! Let us through

Get this man a cigar

If you hit him in the balls you will die

(Why? He takes it personally.)

Make way,

Here he comes

I wouldn't shoot him

(Mostly because it wouldn't do zip)

Ah, you're still going to love this guy!

 

The Wolverine-fabulous he-straight from Canada

Genuflect, show some respect

For a man such as he

He's been in every war till Vietnam

He holds power in his palm

And I mean it quite literally, if you know what I mean!

 

The Wolverine-mighty is he-straight from Canada

Strong as ten men? I'd say it's more like fifty

He's got an adamantium skull

And the strength of galloping bulls

Some say he haven't a soul

Poor Wolverine!

 

Most times he's a real animal

You know Victor, wasn't he named after Kuekuatsu?

With all the usual instincts

Yeah Wade, blame damn Kayla Silverfox

 

When it comes to horrific origins

You would consider yourself quite fortunate

He literally killed his own dad

When he got mad

It's really a tragedy!

 

The Wolverine-big hair has he-straight from Canada

He's an antique! His past is quite bleak! Weak in the knees...

Gather 'round the best of them all

To see his huge metal claws

And that's not all he does-the Wolverine!

 

And if his claws aren't assuring

Well, did you know his body's self-curing?

No one can match the strength he possesses

He's sure to kill-what a wiz-what a thrill!

I'm sure he gives you a chill

And have you seen the way he dresses?

 

He's gonna kill Stryker

(William Stryker?

Kill William Stryker!)

Until he does he won't take a knee!

(He's cynical! So cynical!)

 

He's got Creed, he's got Gambit, he's got Bradley

They used to be all on his team-

Who followed him into situations extreme-

They were a dream!

They're all lousy with loyalty!

For Wolverine!

The Wolverine!

 

The Wolverine-glamorous he-straight from Canada

Heard that young mutants were being held in this facility

And that good people is why

He got angry and stopped by

 

With a metal infrastructure

Healing galore

Memory loss and hair

And so much more

With a no-aging factor, his sarcastic laughter

And his claws in sets of three!

Make way!

For the Wolverine!


End file.
